Central Prophecy(Re)
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: When he was launched into the portal by a Chain Revolver, he didn't expect being the center of a prophecy, getting 3 goddesses attention, and being stuck there. Hey, it was like he had bad luck. (I own NOTHING!)


_Continuum Shifts..._ _The Eye..._ _Clone..._ _Imperator..._ _Saya..._

These thoughts were running around a young man's head as he cleaved through some tough vines and branchs.

He had white hair in a spikey fashion, heterochromia; green for left eye, and red for his right. He wore a black undershirt that had a white stripe going down the middle, and three red belts holding onto his black hakama pants. He also wears a pair of gloves; on his left hand, and right with shells. Another point of interest was the vibrant red sleeved jacket he had. It had belt motifs, and two thin tails hanging off of him. However, the most eye catching of him, besides the **gigantic** sword, though looked like a slab of metal with a handle on the end, was his right arm. Emitting a strange, purplish, almost black with red highlight energy, he waved his arm again to disperse the vines.

This was Ragna the Bloodedge, SS-Class rebel, the Grim Reaper, also known as the man with the highest bounty on his head. He was currently going towards a spike in Seither. The problem? It was in the middle of a jungle that was overgrown due to the Seither affecting the plants. Getting there was a pain in the ass. **Actually getting to it?** Might as well give him a broken twig to battle Hakumen.

"Man... this place is thick... dammit Kokonoe, why didn't you just drop me off there..." He was busy imagining shoving his foot up her ass when he heard static.

 _*Yeah, yeah, dumbass. Dropping you off near the energy with my teleporter that could destroy it? great idea. Hey, why don't we give you the Nobel Prize?*_ the sarcastic tone coming off the other end was, of course the person- er, grimalkin, he was talking about. Kokonoe A. Mercury.

"In case you don't know, you said _could._ I say we can." He was getting tired of all the swinging.

 _*Yeah, yeah. Also, look to your left.*_

 ** _Gggggrrrrooooowwwwlllll..._**

"Shit. Get back to me, later." Ragna was aware the _Seither Beasts_ were following him, but attacking him now? That was odd. Dumb as they be, they were smart enough to attack him when his guard is down. But when he was just winded, it may have just been suicide.

 ** _(Play Rebellion II. I know, this is a bad thing to do, but, seriously, just play it.)_**

"Crush Trigger!" Ragna turned his right arm to a clawed arm with large claws, then swiped at one that ran towards him, instantly destroying it.

 ** _RRrrraaaggggrrrrggghhhh!!!_**

Five more jumped at him, trying to go for his neck. Quickly sidestepping to the front, Ragna unleashed **Dead Spike** , destroying 3 of them at once. However, the two others quicky rolled out of the way. Immediately, they went for his legs.

"Ragh!" He swiped his left leg up, kicking both away. Before they both can get up, Ragna unleashed another **Dead Spike** at them, killing both.

"Damn it. They were tougher than I thought." His legs were a bit numb from hitting the _Beasts._ Now, he was much more tired then needed.

 ** _BBBBRRRRRRrrrrrrrroooooouuBBBBRRRRRRrrrrrrrroooooouuuugggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!_**

"Damn it!" They were distractions. A new _Beast_ appeared. Larger, bigger, and roughly growling at him, it was an Alpha.

Running towards him, the _Beast_ _Alpha_ ran towards him, snarling. Ragna jumped up, then ax-kicked it on it's back. Only scratching it, Ragna dashed away, barely making out of the bite it aimed at him. After that, Ragna preformed an **Inferno Divider** on it's side, damaging it. However-

 _Bite!_

"AARGH! Dammit!" It bit down on his leg, and then tossing him away.

 ** _(End Rebellion II.)_**

 _Thud!_

Landing near the area of energy spiking, he pulled himself up, only to collapse due to his leg being mangled. However, he knew that in a few hours, it would heal, but he would have to lay still. Either be healed soon, but yelled at by Kokonoe, or limp away... Nope. Pain is worth getting rid of. Her banshee yelling is worth it.

 _Three Hours later..._

"Finally..." Ragna lifted up and put pressure on the leg, only hissing lightly, he stood up, finally okay-

"Ragna!"

And immediately hold his ears, barely blocking out the noise from his new companion coming towards him.

"Noel! What the hell are you- wait, Kokonoe..?"

"Uh... yeah... she saw you weren't responding, so, she sent me here..." Noel Vermillion was a young woman with long back length blonde hair, green eyes, a sleeveless collared cloth, white shirt, white gloves, and a short, blue skirt. She also wore two holsters on her back, showing she has her guns, Bolverk.

"Damn... uh, thanks... for showing concern." Ragna never knew what to say to Noel after what happened.

"Heh... your welcome! So, since we're near it, wanna go... now?" Noel began to divert her attention to the spike, showing it was-

"A... portal?" Ragna knew this was a bad idea from the start.

"It... seems so. Uh, so... let's report back to Kokonoe now..." Ragna was already on it when she said 'report.'

 _*A portal? Jump in... or... whatever...*_

"Shut up! First off, I ain't getting in it! Second, we're done. Get me out." Hours in a warm jungle was not what the Reaper had in mind.

 _*Noel?*_

"Don't be silly, she won't- HEY, WAIT!"

"SORRY, RAGNA, ORDERS ARE ORDERS!"

"W-WAIT, WHERE... NO, NO, NO!!! DON'T YOU DARE!"

"CHAIN REVOLVER!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!!"

 _VVVVVRRRRRrrrooooouuuugggghhhhhh..._

 _*Finally, that was too damn long.*_

"AAaaaauuugggghhhh-!" Landing was hard for Ragna, especially when Noel landed on him a few seconds later. Only giving a groan when Noel asked if he was okay, she immediately stood up and allowed Ragna to breath well again.

"Damnit... Noel... when we get back... I will spank you." He was, of course joking, but, hey, he had too much crap for today.

"AH- I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T!"

 _Phwew!_

Ragna immediately grabbed an arrow aimed at his face, Noel reacting a second later.

"Show yourselves. Now. I know there are more of you."

Immediately after Ragna said that, 12 young girls, some no older looking than 10, slowly walked out, bows and arrows drawn on him, though, oddly, not on Noel. After a few seconds one went forward.

"What did you say you were gonna do to her?" Her tone was condescending, as if she was leagues above him, but also hate.

"Hey, I, was just joking," "WHAT!?" "Plus, stupid here-" an arrow immediately found itself in front of him.

"Warning shot."

'Does she seriously not know it's me- OK, with that fucking inaccurate picture, it's understandable.' Ragna was of course, talking about the Bounty Render, if you could even call it that, of him.

"Look, if you don't-"

"Hunters! Quickly, stop! He isn't to trifle with!" A new, more mature sounding voice called out to the 'Hunters' to stop them.

She was a woman with silver hair, eyes that glowed like the moon, and wore hunting clothes.

"M'lady, why should we expect to bow down to him?" One of them quickly shot out the question.

"He is the CentralFiction. And can kill you if needed."


End file.
